


The Mysterious Box

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza was shopping and brings a mystery box into the office. Roy thinks he knows what it is, and it's making him very horny.Olivier is just nosy.Just another day in the office when nobody else is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m sorry. I should be ashamed, but I laughed so much writing this. Promot from the wonderful runningalchemist on tumblr. It begins with Royai, but Olivier does appear, I promise. 
> 
> Features some Royai flirting, innuendo, Olivier bashing Roy. Lots of my favourite things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It was Friday evening, and General Mustang had given his team an early start to their weekend. Captain Hawkeye had taken a long lunch for a shopping trip in lieu of the half day the other members of the team had taken. When she returned to the office, the General was alone and scribbling furiously.

“Ah you’re here,” Roy said looking up from the paperwork. 

She smiled at him. “I thought I might join you here rather than sit alone in the outer office.”

“You know you’re always welcome in here.”

It was then he noticed was carrying a cardboard box. She turned around to place the box on the floor by the coat rack. Roy frowned at her back as she took off her coat and hung it up. 

_Is that what I think it is? Oh - I really hope it is. Do I say something? No - I’ll play it cool. Maybe she wants to surprise me?_

Roy composed himself by the time Riza turned around. _If I’m good, I might be in for a treat later._

“Are you alright, General? You look tense.”

“You know how much I hate paperwork.”

Despite his resolve to play it cool, his mind was providing him with unhelpful images of Riza that were a little risqué for the work environment.

She broke his intense gaze. “Have you caught up on the Fuhrer’s paperwork yet?”

He groaned in response. 

“Best get back to work, then,” Riza said. “I’ll just get the files from my desk.”

  
When Riza left the room, Roy got up from the desk. He moved over as close as he dared to the box. Her quick footsteps alerted him to her return and he sat on the edge of his desk. His curiosity was killing him; he wasn’t going to able to concentrate until he knew.

“What are you doing, General?” Riza held the files to her chest as he slipped down from the desk.

“So tell me,” Roy drawled, “did you and Catalina enjoy your shopping trip?”

Riza raised her eyebrow. “Since when have you been interested in shopping?” She put the files down on the smaller desk in the corner.

“Actually,” he began. He waggled his eyebrows. “I happen to be very interested in what’s in that box.”

She froze. “Did you open it?”

He shook his head. “I recognise the packaging from a certain boutique that specialises in ladies’ underthings. Am I right?”

Riza’s lips thinned. “Been there often?” 

_Shit._

He automatically took a step backward and banged the back of his legs against the desk. “No! No - it’s not what you think.”

She crossed her arms. “Is that so?”

“I have a lot of sisters.” He shrugged. “I saw a lot of things I probably shouldn’t living with Aunt Chris.”

She relaxed her posture. “I’m not sure if I believe you.”

He held out the palms of his hands. “Come on Riza, I want to see. Nobody else is here.”

“I know what you’re doing. You are procrastinating.”

“Partly, but mainly I want to see what’s in the box.”

He smirked as he walked across the room toward her. She arched a brow as he closed the distance between them. They were close, but not quite touching. 

“Please,” he whispered into her ear.

She let out a small groan, as she leaned backwards a little and used her arms to brace herself against the desk. 

“You know the rules, General. No touching at work.”

He moved backward and held out his palms. “I’m not touching you.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “This could be classed as sexual harassment.”

“Hmmph.” He pulled back more from her. “You’re going to show me later anyway.” He stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

“Maybe?”

His eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, maybe?”

Riza smirked at him. “You’re a sap, you know that.”

“But I’m yours. Come on Riza, please.”

“Will you actually get some work done, if I show you?”

“Yes - I promise.”

She sighed. “Fine, but I’m not putting them on right now.”

“I’m more interested in taking them off you, rather than you putting them on.”

She laughed and threw her head back. “It’s a good job I bought them especially for me then.” 

She picked up the box from under the coat rack and handed it to him. He placed it on the desk eagerly and pulled back the tissue. Inside were a pair of black, lace panties with a matching bra. 

He took the bra and panties out. “Why such beautiful workmanship and craft! I wonder just how resilient they are?”

“if you tear them, you’ll have to buy me a new pair.” Riza’s lip twitched. “Put them back. I promise you’ll get to throw them around later.”

He locked his eyes on hers. “I’ll keep you to that.”

The sound of footsteps in the outer office interrupted the moment. Roy put the bra back in the box, but the panties slipped from his grasp.

“Find the panties,” Riza hissed.

Roy couldn’t see them anywhere. 

There was a sharp rap on the door. “Mustang, I need to talk to you.”

“One moment,” Roy squeaked. 

“I don’t see them,” he added in an undertone to Riza.

There was no time. Riza shoved the box out of sight under her desk. They would just have to hope the panties were out of sight.

The unappreciated guest ignored him and opened the door just as Roy sat at his desk.

“Mustang, Hawkeye.” 

They stood to attention and saluted. “Major General Armstrong.”

Olivier looked around the room. “Did the rest of your team get fed up of you?”

“I gave them a half day.”

Olivier tutted. “And what did you do wrong, Hawkeye?”

“I took my half day in the morning, sir.”

Olivier threw down a letter on Roy’s desk. Roy went to open it.

“It’s a formal request for a transfer-” The General cut her sentence short as she stared at the other side of his desk.

With mounting horror, Roy realised she had found the missing underwear to the right of his desk. He could only guess that the panties had stuck to his shoes and he had inadvertently carried them there. 

Olivier strided across the room and picked up the underwear with her sword before Roy could so much as stand up. “I believe you dropped something, Mustang?”

All three stared at the black lace panties dangling from Olivier’s sword.

“Surely, these can’t belong to Captain Hawkeye,” said Olivier, “because that would mean some illegal fraternisation.”

She arched an eyebrow, looking from Roy to Riza.

Roy shrugged sheepishly. “They have nothing to do with the Captain. Um - they are mine.” He flashed the Roy Mustang Sex On Legs smile, that made most women quiver. It didn’t work on Armstrong for some reason; it never did. Still he had to try. “They must have fallen out from my pocket.”

Olivier smirked. “I always thought that you preened like a peacock Mustang. I should have known you were compensating for something.”

Roy turned a shade of puce, his hands clenched at his sides. 

“They are mine,” Riza interrupted.

Roy and Olivier’s heads swivelled towards her.

“I was doing some shopping,” Riza continued, “and the men got wind of it. I think the General was trying to preserve my dignity, even though he just invaded my privacy.”

Riza delivered the half-lie and a convincing glare at him. Roy bowed his head a little and scratched at the back of his neck.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“Hmph.” Olivier threw the panties at Roy’s face. He caught them before they hit the floor. “It makes no odds to me what, or who, you do.” 

Olivier put her sword back in its sheath and looked over at Riza. “Hawkeye, I thought you had more taste than this cretin.”

Olivier turned around and headed for the door.

“General?”

“What is it, Mustang?”

“The letter, sir.”

Olivier didn’t even turn around. “Oh that. Never mind, I don’t think Captain Hawkeye would want to be transferred to Briggs anyway. She prefers playing with fire.”

Fin


End file.
